


救赎第三部12

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部12

第12章 

　　“殿下身上有伤，何必来这声色犬马之地？”蒙靖适时挡开李妈妈，不让他碰到润璋的伤口。

　　“这位小哥就不懂了吧！”叠翠坊中来往贵胄不知凡几，区区一个侍卫的冷脸，李妈妈还不放在心上。“所谓一张一弛,文武之道也。殿下宵衣旰食，为国事尽心尽力，也该来这里品品美酒，赏赏歌舞。”

　　端王笑道：“妈妈所言极是。”

　　那李妈妈越发得意了，“不是我夸口，我这叠翠坊中的姑娘，比寻常大户的闺秀还强上几分。不知……殿下在此间可有红颜知己啊？”

　　端王抬头看向二楼，正见一人倚在雕花凭栏处，侧首垂眸遥遥向他望来。檐下灯光柔和，在他面上投下蒙昧的光晕，虽只一眼，却将楼中诸芳都压了下去。

　　他一笑，抬脚便上了阶梯。“知己没有，祸害倒有一个。”

　　入了阁，一眼便见那人着一身银白胡服，手中执一盏半月小酒杯，犹如众星捧月似的坐在群芳之中。

　　“颖王好雅兴，如此好酒好舞竟不叫上为兄一道。”说罢便让人在润凰身边摆上一案一席。

　　那李妈妈是何等知情识趣，立刻便招呼一群佳丽围拢上去。

　　端王虽在和那些女子说笑，眼角余光却无一时离开润凰。见他醉眼微睲，眉眼含春，容色艳丽得让人不可逼视。心中不由得爱恨交加，恨不得立刻将他揽在怀里狠狠吮掉唇上的酒水。

　　“凤凰，皇兄敬你一杯。”他执杯递到润凰面前。

　　润凰目光寒凉，缓缓从杯上移到他脸上。“皇兄的酒，当然要饮。”说罢取过酒杯，一饮而尽。

　　润璋心中一荡，忍不住痴痴盯着那因沾了酒水而变得越发红润的唇。

　　“李妈妈。”润凰一笑转开眸子，“皇兄是来饮酒赏舞的，你可不能让他失望啊！”

　　“那是自然，我们叠翠坊的歌舞可是京中一绝。”李妈妈正要让姑娘们进来献舞，却被润璋一抬手止住了。

　　那些围着的莺莺燕燕立刻退开，跪坐在一旁不敢言语。他坐在润凰身侧，近得微一侧头便能碰到对方的脸颊。“诸皇子中，颖王最擅舞。今日，凤凰可否为兄长舞上一舞？”

　　润凰笑了一笑，并不接话，只凝神聆听着悠扬的琴声。

　　那李妈妈头上的汗珠立刻就下来了，这两尊真神她一个也得罪不起，赶紧打圆场，“巧得很，巧得很，我们坊中的姑娘昨日刚排了一场新舞，是京中最时兴的胡旋舞呢！殿下……”她说得唾沫都干了也求不来端王应一声，脸上笑容不由得渐渐僵硬。

　　“胡旋舞？”端王似想到了什么，长眉一挑，如远山水雾微微波动，“何人的胡旋舞能比得上凤凰。五年前那一舞，至今让本王魂牵梦萦。”

　　叠翠坊到底是烟花之地，比不得皇宫端庄肃穆。端王话音刚落，便听到细细的抽气声此起彼伏。不知是谁大着胆子道：“颖王竟然也会跳胡旋么？可比筠灵姐姐跳得好？”

　　“筠灵姑娘一舞动京城，本王如何能和她相比。”润凰坐直身子，欲要起身，“本王今日也乏了，皇兄自便。”

　　谁知肩头却被端王压住，那人恬不知耻的靠了过来，气息徐徐拂过他耳郭，“若是本王今日定要你舞上一舞呢？”

　　他心中升起怒意，手掌压上那手，立时便要将他摔到那一桌酒水中。

　　忽听一道清澈悠扬的声音从门口传来，“今日叠翠坊中真是热闹。”

　　他一惊，那声音自他呱呱坠地便一直相伴左右，不必抬头去看也知来人定是他的太子哥哥。不是说好了么，他引开端王，兄长自行回宫，怎的忽然……

　　忡怔间一双宝相花纹的云靴已在眼前站定，他只能起身行礼，做出一副惊讶状，“太子怎也到了此处？”

　　“是啊，太子不在宫中侍疾，怎也到了这烟花之地？”润璋笑得温和雅致，眸中却刀光凛凛，“父皇可是亲口赞过太子乃诸皇子表率的，如此……”他目光扫向周遭那群衣衫单薄的女子，“不太好吧？”

　　“皇弟所言极是。孤正要进宫，却不巧在叠翠坊门前看到了两位皇弟的车驾。”太子声音温和，就连那清浅的笑容也露得恰到好处，真真称得上谦谦君子温润如玉。“孤既虚长几岁，便不能负了兄长之职。”

　　他目光往案上一扫，“如今，酒也饮了，歌舞也看过了，便各自散了吧！免得今日这番放浪形骸传到宫中，又惹得父皇不快了。”

　　此处只有你我三人，若要传到宫中，那自然是你之过。

　　润璋冷笑一声，“酒虽饮了，歌舞却还未看。”他侧头看向润凰，“方才本王正要请凤凰儿舞上一曲，无奈他和本王闹脾气，也实在令人无奈。”

　　润凰目光一寒，“谁和你闹……”

　　“哦？”太子微微一惊，接着便笑吟吟的拉住润凰的手，与他一道亲亲热热的坐了下来，“端王不提，为兄险些忘了凤凰儿的舞姿是何等动人。今日，可否为孤舞一曲啊？”

　　虽知是演戏，但凤凰始终无法拒绝兄长的请求。唇瓣一张，那一声“好”便吐了出来。

　　润璋脸色阴寒，目光落在两人交握的手上，如刀似剑。

　　“凤凰儿好偏心。”他脸上带着笑，眼中却无半分笑意，“方才本王如何求恳都不允，太子只说了一句，你便允了。”

　　润凰淡淡的道：“他是太子。”

　　太子二字，明明白白的在彼此的身份上划出一道巨大的鸿沟。润璋脸色一白，仰头一口饮尽杯中酒。

　　凤凰，终有一日我会让你明白，这天下疆域，风雨水土，都将归我所有。

　　“孤也不会让凤凰白白跳一曲。”太子吩咐侍从，“将孤的笛子取来，我要亲自为凤凰奏乐。”

　　“既是胡旋，怎能没有羯鼓？”润璋扬声道：“且看本王的鼓技，可配得上凤凰的胡旋？”

　　三位皇子奏乐起舞，是何等难得一见的雅事。众人立刻撤下案席，空出好大一片位置，翘首以待。

　　舞姬着一身红衣，脚踝手腕皆系着铃铛。抬手投足间声声悦耳，荡人心魄。

　　凤凰舒展手臂，与她交错而过。偶一回眸。那迤逦含情的眼尾，慵懒迷离的神态，让人观之欲醉。

　　悠扬的笛声忽的急促起来，犹如一只小鸟振翅飞上高空。

　　倒在润凰怀中的舞姬立刻直起腰肢，快速旋转起来。

　　润璋手中羯鼓越拍越急，节奏越来越快。舞姬臂上铃铛越来越响，宛如千万雨点骤然落下。

　　舞姬的胡旋曼妙轻软，缠绕双臂的长帛随着动作上下翻飞。而润凰的胡旋却刚劲矫捷，纵横腾踏犹如战场征伐。

　　舞姬极美，动了情的舞姬更美艳不可方物。但众人已不在看舞姬，他们的目光都痴痴的凝在润凰的脸上。

　　艳如玫瑰，盛如牡丹，明朗如灼灼烈日。

　　怎会有这样的人，那眼，那唇，连那滑落颈脖的汗珠，都魅得让人移不开眼睛。

　　润璋忽然觉得很渴，他盯着那颗没入衣襟的汗珠，舔了舔嘴唇。

　　鼓声乱了，一股甜香在空气中弥漫开来。

　　一舞毕，舞姬掩不住满目惊艳，她的手软了软，身子亦软了软。润凰体贴的伸手扶了一下，那舞姬立刻彻底软倒在他怀中。

　　众人发出善意的笑声，润璋面如寒霜，太子眼中的笑意也荡然无存。

　　润凰揽着舞姬的腰将她扶起，唇角一勾，一抹未荡漾开的笑容似暗夜中绽放的妖花，勾魂摄魄。

　　“今日得见凤凰一舞，此生足矣。”太子将巾帕轻轻放到润凰手中，似无意似有意，“你身上香气太浓，若要进宫，还是先行沐浴一番才好。”

　　润凰脸颊一红，执了巾帕压在额角，借此挡住兄长的视线。

　　忽的一杯酒水送到嘴边，他正口渴，便就着那人的手顺嘴饮下了，饮完之后才发现执杯人竟是端王，当场恨不得将那杯酒吐出来。

　　“只是果酒，甜滋滋的味正好。此刻你气息急促，不宜饮烈酒。”

　　这样的关切之举是他最无法拒绝的，哪怕此人是端王。

　　便闷闷的应了一句，“知道了。”

　　“孤要进宫了，凤凰要与我一道么？”太子走了两步，回身对他伸出手，静静等候。

　　“好。”他欣然应下，比起诡谲多变的端王，他当然更喜欢和温润如玉的太子哥哥在一起。

　　两人一边走一边压低了声音絮絮说着话，周遭侍从奴仆都远远跟着，端王的人更是留在阁楼里没跟上来，他很放心。

　　于是也不再压抑心中的快意了，扬起唇角听着太子似宠溺似无奈的责怪。

　　“以后切不可如此了。”太子瞧着他脸颊上的小酒窝，叹了一口气，就知道他没把自己的话放在心上，“待会儿先去孤的东宫沐浴更衣，省的父皇见了你又是一顿训斥。”

　　“兄长的东宫我也很久没去了，可还是从前的模样？”他扶兄长上了马车，正要抬脚上去，孙琰忽的从后面快步上来，低声道：“殿下。”

　　润凰见他神色不对，便问道：“怎的？”

　　孙琰身子一侧，露出一个人来。

　　润凰眼眸一眯，“我认得你，端王的爱将，蒙靖。”

　　“正是微臣。我家主子说，他手上有一样殿下的爱物。殿下若要，主子此刻便在车内恭候。”说罢拱手转身离去。

　　润凰一怔，他有什么东西在端王手上？

　　他方才说……爱物……

　　忽的想起什么，伸手往革带下一摸，果然空空如也。

　　他咬牙低咒，“无耻。”

　　


End file.
